Dos caminos, una desición
by Bryan D. Patico
Summary: El título lejos de abarcar lo que muchos podrían considerar una simple decisión "romántica" englobará la trama general de todo el escrito, dejando situaciones dónde sus personajes deberán ser elegir siempre con valentía y coraje.


**"****¿Secreto?"**

El sol caía ya en la tarde de Odaiba; la brisa clásica de invierno comenzaba a bajar su temperatura al tiempo que agitaba la desordena melena del joven **"**_otro año más…" _El pensamiento de aquél muchacho concluyó en un suave suspiro, contemplando como el astro dorado terminaba de esconderse por el horizonte su pierna vibró de repente; aquello parecía no haberle afecto en lo más mínimo, después de todo sabía la razón, hoy en día no era nada nuevo que los teléfonos celulares vibrasen al recibir una llamada… dejó que vibrara unas dos veces más, como queriendo aplazar lo inevitable y después, contestó.

-Kari, rápido… dame mejor lo coloco yo –arrebatándole los globos de las servilletas de las manos a la pequeña chica de tan solo trece años-, despierta de una vez, si tanto te gusta deberías invitarlo a salir –concluyó la joven de cabello rosa al tiempo que le dedicaba un guiño cómplice a su amiga.

-Co… ¿Cómo se te ocurre Mimi? –Completamente ruborizada- No se ve bien, yo no debería…

-Eso quiere decir que si te gusta, ¿eh? –Colocando cuidadosamente cada servilleta al lado de los platos blancos en la mesa.

La conversación de las chicas seguía mientras la noche comenzaba ya ha a cubrir con su manto oscuro la majestuosidad del cielo. Desde la mañana el salón "Fuji-tora" había estado ansioso de recibir sus invitados; los primeros: Sora, Mimí, Matt, T.K, Kari e Izzy habían llegado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, mientras que las dos mujeres se encargaban de la decoración los dos varones rubios colocaban en una pequeña tarima negra algunos instrumentos que luego utilizarían para amenizar la celebración, por su parte el restante miembro del grupo se aseguraba que todo en cuanto a lo computacional estuviera en su lugar, nada debía salir mal aquella noche.

-¿Lograste hablar con él? –La hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro parecía preocupada- Ya es tarde y aún no llega, -bajando la mirada- debió haberse venido con nosotras.

-No… -la preocupación también se denotó en forma de hablar-, le pregunté a Kari si tenía algo que hacer o si había mencionado algo en específico pero dice que hoy se levantó y asistió al colegio tal cual lo ha hecho los últimos tres años… no veo por qué se ha estado comportando así desde el almuerzo.

-Vaya… bueno, no viven tan lejos… quizá si voy ya pueda traerlo a la fuerza antes de que lleguen los demás –levantando la mirada esperanzada para luego salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Tranquilo hermano, solo está preocupada… todos los estamos –dijo al ver la expresión de Matt por la acción de su novia-, no le pasará nada, aún no es tan tarde… ya verás que va a estar bien.

-Perfecto… cuente conmigo.

El computador emitió un fuerte "flash" que se encargó de alumbrar casi toda la casa consumida en la penumbra. Sus padres habían salido de viaje hace ya una semana y como su hermana no había llegado en toda la tarde Tai no se había molestado ni siquiera en encender una luz; calló fuerte sobre la silla de su escritorio, apenas se estaba reponiendo del impacto cuando logró escuchar como llamaban fuerte a la puerta; quien fuera que fuese parecía llevar mucho tiempo tocando, no pasaron más de cinco segundos cuando la persona afuera se cansó de tocar y se dispuso a entrar al pequeño apartamento. La imagen que vio lo alegró y entristeció al instante… tanto Sora como Matt habían llegado por él.

-¡Tai! –La expresión de la chica denotada suma preocupación.

-Oye hermano, ¿qué pasó contigo? Tenemos casi media hora de estar tocando a tu puerta.

-Lo siento, lo siento –sobando su cabeza-, es que me quedé dormido, ya saben… todo un año de clases, estaba muy cansado -la verdad, Tai nunca había sido especialmente bueno para mentir, sin embargo, en esta ocasión se esforzó como nunca antes; no fue difícil engañar a su viejo amigo, lo conocía bastante y sabía que así como él no sabía mentir bien Matt tampoco era bueno para darse cuenta de cuando alguien lo hacía, por supuesto, con Sora era otra historia… desde niños siempre había sido otra historia, por tanto, decidió decir una excusa rápida y salir de allí para evitar cualquier pregunta que se le ocurriera a la joven-. Ya vengo, iré a cambiarme no tardaré mucho.

-Tai… espera –dijo la chica-, ¿por qué si dormías tu computadora se estaba apagando justo cuando nosotros entramos? –La pregunta dejó sin ideas al joven Kamiya quien no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Amor… -dándose cuenta de la reacción de su amigo- Tai es chico, estaba solo en su apartamento, tiene quince años y además… pues no tiene novia… es normal, posiblemente no estaba dormido en realidad sino… "ocupado" –dedicándole una muy comprometedora mirada a su compañero.

-¡No… no, por Dios Matt no! –Rojo cual tomate- No es lo que crees.

La hermosa joven de cabello castaño claro no movió un músculo, sintió como lentamente sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo imitando al joven que tenía enfrente, en un chispazo de conciencia llevó sus manos a su rostro intentando cubrir su vergüenza –bueno, vístete rápido que los demás deben de estar por llegar.


End file.
